Behind Enemy Lines
by PinkPanther9.7
Summary: In the Bowels of Cyclonia, a catalytic Rebellion begins. But will it throw the war in Atmosia’s Favor or ruin it for good?
1. The very important question

**Behind enemy lines **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own storm hawks. It belongs to Nerd corps, but I do own my OC's

**Summery: **In the Bowels of Cyclonia, a catalytic Rebellion begins. But will it throw the war in Atmosian Favor or ruin it for good?

* * *

Chapter 1: The very Important questions. 

The sun rises on a silent Atmos, sky sharks flitted across the clouds the serene silence was shattered as a loud explosion echoes around the sky the source is the small Training camp of Terra Nebula. It is a large terra with crystalline rivers and an abandoned temple within it's dense forest, the squad leader Captain Darrell Potts was over seeing the training unfortunately he started berating a green haired Talon for blowing up a skimmer so early in the morning.

While the other squad members practiced he was reprimanded, the other Talons twirled their Staves around simultaneously like a group of Robots would, Captain Potts dismissed the Talon after a good telling off and a clip across his head.

"You really pissed off Captain Potts James!" one of the talons muttered, Prodding James in the arm.

"It was an accident Liam, you know I can't touch electrical appliances duh brain."

"Nincompoop!" Liam retorted.

"Dipstick!" James bit back

The rest Laughed as James and Liam bickered, captain Potts was without a doubt peeved at their antics he grabbed them both by the nape of their uniforms and carried them to the repair bay, "Right you two you are on Skimmer repair duty!" He growled chucking them into the Skimmer shed both men ended up landing hard on their rears.

They both got up and saluted they set to work fixing the Skimmers and Heli-blades they glared at each other while they worked. Captain Potts left them to it and addressed the other talons that stood to attention as he walked between them.

"Left face and centre!" He bellowed the remaining Talons did as he asked, they turned to Captain Potts Commands like a well trained Retriever does with it's owner.

Meanwhile in the skimmer shed Liam finished fixing up a Skimmer, which spat oil every time he turned the ignition he got very annoyed as it spat oil in his face for the 87th time in a row. James snickered as Liam threw is spanner at it and wiping oil out of his bluish hair and scowling, his mind was on other things such as the morality of what he is doing under the Talons and Cyclonis's empire.

"One down thirty to go…" Liam moaned as the spitting skimmer sent more oil all over the floor, James was in hysterics at this point, Liam threw the tool box at him looking pissed off at both James and the Switch blade Skimmer he was also annoyed about somthing else.

"OW!" James yelled rubbing his head and started work on a Heli-blade that whined loudly when its engine was poked. a dishevelled Raptor Bone Wing caught his eye standing in the corner.

James walked up to it of course he knew damn well Repton and his siblings were still in Bogaton or terrorising the Storm Hawks, but why is this Skimmer here? he wondered inwardly.

"Oh you found it then." Liam said coming up to stand next to James.

"What?" James asked.

"The only clue of when this place was inhabited before We- Cyclonia invaded it and murdered every one here." Liam replied somewhat bitter.

"Do you honestly think that Cyclonia was going to think about irrelevant things like that?" James replied turning to face Liam.

Liam was mulling his words over, he knew very well what his words would mean, and he was willing to do the unthinkable he looked James in the eye.

"What is it you want as a human being James?" Liam asked putting his hand on James's shoulder.

James stood there as those words sunk in. Liam was right it was time that the Talons thought for them selves and not as a collective; they were living beings, like the rest of the Atmos. "I don't know Liam I have been a talon for 17 years, I forgot what it was like to think for my self."

"Really have you forgotten who you are?" Liam replied.

"I am not Lee Barrs Liam I can't do what he did!" James snapped.

"Maybe not but he did James! There is more than being a Talon and mindlessly killing those who are not Cyclonian!"

James nodded hands fingering the Bone wing, for James knew Liam was right that there is more than killing and conquering.

"You are right life is precious and we all should all appreciate it." James replied smiling he was already making up his mind about leaving the Talons, he was while in the air a fierce Talon but he was also a living being capable of compassion and thought He was like a a coin.

A coin has two sides, humans are no different.

Liam smiled. "We are going to break free or by the goddesses of Atmos die trying!"

"Yeah down with Cyclonia!"

The two men smiled at each other and continued to work on the skimmers and they took the time to fix one of the scrapped Heli-blades and the bone wing for a very special purpose, something more than killing Sky Knights.

**Outside**

The weather got cloudier and the sky was tinted with yellow a storm was coming their way.

Captain Potts watched his Talon's fight in sparring matches paying no head to the incoming storm, what is going on in the sheds within close proximity and the Dark Ace flying across the Sky.

Very soon the Dark Ace landed and strode to where Captain Potts stood The Dark Ace stood a foot taller than the captain.

"What is the progress of your Talon Training?" Dark Ace asked icily, Potts jumped but regained his composure he stil was nervous of the Dark Ace.

"They are coming along nicely…one or two set backs…." Potts replied, Dark Ace shot him a cold look.

"Elaborate." Dark Ace stated Sharply gazing at Potts now voice tainted with slight annoyance.

"You see we had a bit of trouble…" Potts began but the Dark Ace cut him off.

"I don't want a story I just want the facts." Dark ace Replied Coolly, Potts squirmed.

"One of the Talons blew up a Skimmer sir." A cadet Talon answered.

The dark ace cocked an eyebrow at this peice of news it was somthing he could find useful in getting rid of the Storm Hawks, He stod silient for the time being.

Captain Potts glared at the Cadet who shrunk back and was about to join the rest of the Talons until Dark Ace grabbed his shoulder; the Talon wished he were in the Skimmer shed or back in the barracks but not here it began to rain.

"I like this one Potts, willing to snitch on his own wing-mates, what is your name?" He asked.

"Cadet 2156-" He began but the Dark Ace stopped him.

"No not your Number your name." He said again harshly.

"Samuel Divine." The cadet replied.

The storm got steadily worse it was raining torrentially soaking every one present right through to the skin, The Dark Ace nodded Curtly letting Samuel go and decided to walk to the rest of the Cadet Talons.

"Attention!" Captain Potts shouted and the Talons did as they were told.

Meanwhile within the depths of the Skimmer sheds Liam finished calculating their ideal plans; they were currently peaking out off the shed door Liam closed it again.

Change of plans James." He said tightening the Rotors on the Heli-blade.

"Why?" James Replied.

"Dark Ace," Liam replied subtly checking wires and crystal capacity and their escape plan, James kept a watchful eye on the other Cadets as he looked glumly outside.

Outside was tense and the rain came down harder the silence was unnerving there was not a sound except the grunts of Talons marching the assault course, Samuel wanted out and he could not deny that something was unnerving about this. That something was going to happen.

"I must admit these are fine looking Talons Potts." Dark ace said coldly even more so than the weather. Captain Potts nodded quickly.

"Indeed sir best on Terra Nebula and Terra Calypso!" Captain Potts replied.

Dark Ace sweeped is now sodden hair out of his eyes and glared at Potts "Don't get Cocky with me Potts-" He hissed while getting on his switchblade elite. "-Master Cyclonis expects them to be ready for an invasion of Terra Tyron." With that, he flew off into the clouds and out of sight.

Captain Potts swept his sodden hair back and headed for the Shed much to the shock of Liam and James who made a mad dash to put the Bone wing and the Heli-blade back to where they were originally. Captain Potts walked in and gazed at the shed and the Talons within.

"Skimmers fixed and in working order sir!" Liam stated saluting.

James finished hiding the escape plan but did is discreetly as possible by hiding it behind the bone wing.

"All right men to the Mess hall. Quick. Move!" Captain Potts ordered shoving them out into the mud and closing the shed doors and locking them, Liam and James walked over to the mess hall. It was dimly lit the paint peeled from the walls James looked on with disgust as he sat down next to Samuel who poked at the spam on his plate.

"Sam…" James asked.

"Being a Talon is not that great." Samuel replied grumpily.

The mess hall finally dwindled to a few people, only Samuel, James and Liam remained, very soon they went to the barracks.

The barracks was just as dull as the outside and small beds lined the walls, the blankets were red and they don the Talon Insignia. The floors were grotty with patches of what was suspiciously like urine. But James looked at the others dishevelled faces. Something was gnawing for him to stay he slept never the less.

_"This how freedom and love dies, by thunderous applause?" _A small voice asks in his mind both scathing and pleading, this voice has appeared recently questioning his judgement.

James woke with a start as Samuel shook him awake, James grunted and sat up he always wears his talon goggles even in bed, he gets up.

"It is time!" Liam said in a Determined whisper.

All three of them crept out of the barrack and into the hall way they tip toes quietly down the dank corridors past the mess hall and they were very close to the field that is untill a cold voice stopped them they turned around fear etched into their faces.

"Stop right there!"

To be continued...

* * *

Read and review 


	2. The revolution begins

**Behind enemy lines **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own storm hawks. It belongs to Nerd corps, but I do own my OC's

**Summery: **In the Bowels of Cyclonia, a catalytic Rebellion begins. However, will it throw the war in Atmosia's Favor or ruin it for good?

* * *

Chapter 2: The Revolution begins.

Samuel was a complete wreck at this point all they could do is run but they remained rooted to the spot. The dark hall lit up red.

"Where do you think you're going?" The voice spoke icily trapping the three men in a verbal vice, James stared long and hard down the corridor.

"Yep we are doomed." He thought bitterly trying to come up with a plan, Liam was trying to hold down his yesterday Spam, Liam took the tense time to have a good ponder about the standards of living as a Talon. For one thing, they never seem to be properly fed and they always seem to be one steaming mass of mindless drones, how the world reeks of Irony. He thought bitterly.

"Do your self a favour Cadet turn back now or there will be dire consequences." The Voice spoke again.

"Doom destruction and ruin…." Liam muttered the figure turned around, lighting his face.

"Dark ant…"

"Dank waste…."

The figure stirred irritably at the names, he took out a fire bolt crystal, and Samuel paled into a delicate green at this. Liam could not move and James looked like he could not care less. Dark Ace levelled his blade at them.

"We are all gonna die, I know it!" Samuel squeaked.

There was a huge explosion outside James smirked however, Dark Ace swung round

Blasting Samuel with a huge bolt of energy, blood splattered everywhere, forcing the two remaining Talons to bolt down the opposite way The Dark Ace giving chase.

"James do you have an idea?" Liam asked, James shrugged, "You don't have a plan?!" The dark ace closing the gap between him and the two talons caused Liam to panic.

James looked around and spotted Johnny setting fireworks across the corridor, James smirked slightly but the Dark Ace appeared spotting Liam, James and Johnny, he levelled his blade at Johnny's head the latter looked up briefly holding a sparkler Crystal in one hand and a firework fuse in the other.

"Johnny get out of the way!" Liam screamed.

Dark Ace lowered his blade slightly as Johnny was not the Talon you would want to pick a fight with, his formidable strength and unflappable wit makes this Talon a very scary individual. However, Dark Ace was still above the present Talons before him.

"Last chance Talons stand down!" Dark Ace snapped pointing his blade at them Johnny remained oblivious this stopped the Dark Ace for the moment. All three managed to escape due to the Dark Ace's hesitation.

They arrived at the Skimmer shed only to confront Snipe they gasped.

"It's Spit!" Johnny exclaimed.

Snipe's eye twitched he brandished his mace at them furiously. "Snipe smash Insubordinate Talons!" He screamed and lunged at them.

The crate that Johnny rigged exploded and thirty Talons ran out coughing, this bided them enough time to escape.They entered the skimmer shed looking for Skimmers to use to escape once they found their plans they cobbled together, they settled on plotting their escape.

The doors started to bulge in as Snipe tried to reach them, Johnny was pushing against snipe from the inside the shed biding some time.

Snipe started to thump at the door with is shoulder, trying to get in, Johnny pushed harder to keep the doors closed. The others went through the plans one last time, once they finalised the plans they got on to a few of the Skimmers and Johnny went over to the Bone wing and Snipe burst in looking at the Talons who were escaping.

"Ready!" Liam called out revving the engine to his Heli-blade menacingly, before barrelling out followed by James and Johnny.

Snipe barely dodged the skimmers that exploded forth from the Skimmer shed the skimmers took off into the air, Snipe looked shocked as another Skimmer shot up to meet them.

Liam spotted the incoming Switchblade elite hurtle towards them, he swerved towards the clouds to shake the Dark Ace off his tail, the Dark Ace remained hot on the tail of Liam.

The others were surrounded by Talons who are still loyal to the Master. Jonhnny glared at them, as the Talons circled.

"This was a stupid Idea Liam!" James spat while Johnny manoeuvred himself to face down any Talon.

On the other side of the Atmos the condor sped across the sky lazily, inside there was much action within its hull. for the Storm hawks heard from a Cyclonian transmission, that there is rumbles in the southern Atmos a few Talon rebellions started to spring up across the Atmos.

"That is weird why would the Talons rebel?" Piper asked quizzically.

Aerrow who was still trying to find the Talon frequencies looked up briefly, "Because it had happened before…" He said suddenly.

"It has?" Finn asked appearing suddenly.

Aerrow put down the transceiver slowly and turned around looking pale, "The Talons rebelled 20 years ago when Dowager Cyclonis was overthrown and the great Genocide began, a few survived…" he trailed off as Talons sped past the Condor followed by Ravess.

The southern Atmos rumbled with thunder as the Rogue talons fought to escape the incoming storm and the Dark Ace combined, it soon began to rain, it beats down upon all talons as they fought. Liam struggled to hold on to his skimmer as his hands numbed with rain: slipped around the handles. Liam faced Dark Ace with righteous anger glinting within his eyes.

"Last chance talon surrender!" Dark Ace hissed venomously charging up his weapon, Liam swung round.

"You can't boss me around anymore!" Liam shouted signalling James to shoot from behind and Johnny to attack Dark Ace face to face.

Dark Ace felt his Skimmer bob slightly as he came face to face with Johnny who stood in his field of vision, Liam's plan was working perfectly.

"Get out of my way Barrs!" Dark Ace snapped yanking Johnny off the skimmer and barrelled after Liam who swerved in a vertical climb in panic, The Dark Ace smirked.

"Hey fat head eat fist!" Johnny yelled swinging up from the bottom of the skimmer and giving Dark Ace an uppercut to the chin, unseating him, Johnny got on and swerved into a swarm of Talons.

Dark Ace climbed on to a Talon's Skimmer and throwing off its driver and his crimson eyes locked on Liam, he sped off to take the rebellious Talon down.

A violin chorus filled the air as Ravess flew in with her own squad of Talons the rain pounded harder than ever as the battle escalated a few talons joined Liam and his fellow rebels as they watched mulling over what they wanted as humans more so than robots. Dark Ace climbed on to a Talon's Skimmer and throwing off its driver and his crimson eyes locked on Liam.

"Oh crud this is the worst conundrum ever!" Shouted one Talon.

"I swear Dark Ace has a fire bolt crystal shoved up is arse!" Shouted another Talon over the claps of thunder rolling across the sky.

"True that Aaron." The first Talon replied noting several of their former comrades barrelling towards him.

The condor loomed in to the east unbeknownst to the warring Talons it blared its klaxon and five skimmers flew out of it. Dark Ace was to busy giving chase to Liam who swerved and zipped through the ominous clouds and crashing into Finn's Skimmer in his blind haste to escape, they looked at each other briefly and both fell like stones, Liam tried to activate his parachute but it failed, Finn did likewise his also failed.

"Dude you Talons should watch were you are going!" Finn yelled as the ground rushed up to meet them suddenly Finn and Liam found them selves suspended by the back of their uniforms as a hand closed around their necks.

"We are gonna…Johnny?" Liam yelled but trailed off as he saw his saviour, Johnny snorted in amusement.

"Thanks Jonno." Liam said sheepishly, Johnny smirked.

Dark Ace shortly appeared over the cloud cover; Aerrow on his tail, Johnny lifted them both up until they were seated behind him he took off barrelling towards the Dark Ace, Liam closed his eyes and clinging onto Johnny's waist as they sped up. Dark Ace and Aerrow noticed the skimmer hurtling at them.

Junko who at that moment was shooting down the talons who were not part of the rebellion his eyes tore them selves from the Advancing Talons to stare at the situation before him. Faster and faster, the Skimmer flew straight at the two opposing opponents Aerrow dodged up wards Radaar squawking in fright shielded his eyes as the Switchblade found it's mark hitting Dark Ace head on barely missing them.

"James now!" Liam screamed and as on cue a Heli-blade zipped through the air smashing into the side of the Dark Ace, Aerrow watched in awe as the battle continued to escalate violently, The Dark ace swung his sword at the driver of the Heli-blade, who blocked it with his staff.

Further, across the battle piper was trying to dodge Snipe who continued to tail her every time she tried to dodge him. She swerved in irritation as Snipe mimicked her movements she met face to face with four Talons who to her astonishment started firing at snipe; two of them started herding her away from the fight and to another part of the sky as their comrades relentlessly fired at Snipe, who fired back in rage.

"What the hell is going on?!" Piper asked bemused, the two talons looked at each other.

"We are taking over our own lives, we are sick of taking orders from those bastards." One Talon spat clearly annoyed, the Talon shifted on his Skimmer looking at the Chaos before his eyes, "This is not a revolt it is WAR!"

Piper silently agreed with him as skimmers started falling out of the sky and many more giving chase and locked within an iron cage of a duel. Piper knew that something like this happened before, one Talon changed the Atmos for this one man said 'No' to Cyclonis and launched a rebellion that shook Cyclonia for generations no one forgot that day.

Snipe was finally blown out of the sky and the two talons joined the group they watched as Aerrow locked is own dual swords with the Dark Ace's Aerrow was getting the upper hand thanks to the Talon's mutiny. Dark Ace was completely caught of guard by these events.

The battle may go either way….

To be continued…………


	3. The curse of Jevanta part 1

**Behind enemy lines **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own storm hawks. It belongs to Nerd corps, but I do own my OC's

**Summery: **In the Bowels of Cyclonia, a catalytic Rebellion begins. However, will it throw the war in Atmosia's Favor or ruin it for good?

* * *

Chapter 3 Curse of Jevanta part 1

As the clouds slowly faded the fighting continued regardless of the change of weather, far below the warring sides a Terra came into view of course Dark Ace noticed this he broke away from Aerrow and headed into the forested Terra, Aerrow followed he knew the inhabitants well enough to understand their attitudes towards outsiders. The Sky Knight Academy told their pupils about the Calypso Sun demons, they are well known for their anger issues and their messed up Genealogy.

Dark Ace landed in a small clearing in the forest causing several of the natives to streak into the forest in shock, once the dark Ace dismounted his skimmer and walked over to the tables and wedding tent, several minutes pass as Dark Ace finished ruining the wedding decorations.

"I know these demons have it!" Dark Ace hissed eating a piece of the wedding beverage.

Unbeknown to the talon commander several shadows flitted across the dense forest until he was surrounded by the tribe's warriors, Dark Ace smirked.

"Why have you trespassed on our Terra Cyclonian?" One of the demons asked snappy at the newcomer, Dark Ace drew his weapon sharply only stopping inches away from the Demon's neck.

Meanwhile in the air Snipe's battalion managed to shoot down James only to have a bolt of lightning pass into the centre of them all a glider shot out of the clouds right into the fray., Liam looked around for the source of the lightning he could not find it until a streak of yellow caught his eye as it smashes into Ravess and her squadron.

Aerrow meanwhile sped into the clouded left side of the Terra careful not to attract any hostile attention from those who inhabit the Terra, Aerrow looked at the derelict town ears pricked for the slightest nose.

A loud sneeze filled the silence and Aerrow whipped out his dual swords and started approaching the noise cautiously not wanting to give away his element of surprise, He heard voices from an alley way.

"This is stupid and insane we should have gone to Terra Tyron!" One of the voices hissed clearly not happy to be here.

Aerrow peered around the corner and spotted five Talons grouped together deep in conversation clearly not noticing the Sky knight's slow advance.

"Great idea Lee lets go and get river blindness." One of the talons growled sarcastically throwing his hands up into the air.

"No Orion you are all ready blind." The short Talon with green hair who is known as Lee replied.

"Shut up." Orion snapped.

Aerrow snuck closer to the Talons careful not to make his presence known to them otherwise he may find himself in a very awkward position, Radarr clunk to Aerrow's shoulder as the Sky knight inched closer. Radarr squeaked, Aerrow placed his hand over his co-pilot's mouth as the Talons started to depart and melt into the shadows, Aerrow blinked but felt a sharp pain to his head and blacked out.

Dark Ace was locked in combat with the demons who confronted him the grass stained red with blood and the demons were falling in the clearing. Dark Ace stabbed one through the chest and let the demon fall.

"Pitiful Terra you do not know the full wrath of Master Cyclonis!" Dark Ace exclaimed as survivors dissapeared back to their village.

Aerrow woke up on a soft bed and he saw Radarr next to him, the sky Knight tried to get up but his head hurt like no tomorrow.

_The unthinkable has happened I am the prisoner of the Talons, What they want to do with me I don't know, even they cannot decide..._Aerrow thought as his vision cleared to find his clothes in a neat pile at the end of the bed, Aerrow sat up.

One of the talons looked up at Aerrow and nodded in greeting, which Aerrow returned and he looked around at the dwelling, the stove in the corner was lit and the aroma of food wafted around filling Aerrow's nose with curious smells. A gas lamp shone light across the walls.

"What do you want to do with this sky knight?" One Talons asked the assembled Talons.

The blond looked at Aerrow up and down, "Yup this is The son of Aeros the world famous Storm Hawk."

The other Talons looked at Aerrow glancing at each other after a while they went off into to the rain outside and left Aerrow with two green haired Talons who did well to avoid Aerrow in fact they were huddled around a radio listening in to comunications between Cyclonia and the various Talon squadrons.

_"...fzzt...Calling all Talons...Invaision...Calypso..." _The radio crackled.

Aerrow got up but was stopped by a hand on his chest and he was forced back onto the bed.

The short Talon was at his side, there was a air of evil that surrounds this man a evil so strong that it radiated from him.

It was on the tip of his toungue to ask the man about it but Aerrow himself decided not to. Lee brought out a bowl of soup, "You must eat." he said handing it to Aerrow before he sat at the table.

Aerrow nodded in thanks and took it, he tested it for poisons and sedatives, when he found none he took a few spoonfuls of soup and layed it down on the bed. "You're Lee Barrs the Talon who fought Cyclonis."

Lee looked suprised and he recovered his composure, "Yeah What of it." That was not a question but a statement.

Aerrow blinked at the sharpness of the man's comment, he looked at Lee who at the time sat at the table eating his soup with deliberate slowness. Aerrow slowly got dressed and finally sat next to the man beside him, Radaar still slept soundly in a bundle of blankets near the ground.

"I need to know something." Aerrow asked Lee.

"What?"

"Why didn't you kill me in the street like..." Aerrow trailed off Lee understood why he did.

"Dark Ace...I never will be like him Aerrow, Cyclonian Airbenders detached them selves from the army, believing fighting is never the answer." Lee explained putting his spoon down while staring into space a tear made it's self known in the corner of his eye.

Dark Ace prowled through the forest searching for any sign of Aerrow any were on this Terra, he grows at the foliage as he swipes it down with his sword, he remembered a message inside a disused room belonging to a previously Talon the last surviving Airbender, Dark Ace seethed as the face of this deserter swam into view.

"If it is the last thing I'll do I'll kill you Lee Barrs!" Dark ace fumed out loud causing birds to scatter, not noticing a airship loom into view over head, he relentlessly walked on ignoring all the wildlife around him. Dark Ace struck down a Cali deer that crossed him so foolishly.

Aerrow noticed when he looked out of the window noticing five specks in the wispy cirrus clouds, he also heard a low snore behind him Lee had fallen asleep, Aerrow did not bother to look around as he felt a twinge of uncertainty this feeling of dread down in the pit of his stomach intensified as he heard a deep rumbling snarl from the sleeping Lee.

This may end in a messy situation for everyone.

* * *

To be continued


End file.
